Aquarela do Brasil (cartoon)
Aquarela do Brasil is a 1942 short film, initially released as part of the package film, Saludos Amigos, and later re-released as a stand-alone short in 1955, that features Donald Duck and José Carioca. Plot A skilled painter makes a watercolor of Brazil, painting, among other things, Donald Duck and José Carioca. After the two have been fully painted, they meet each other and explore the beautiful watercolor world of Brazil together, with José helping to teach Donald about South American culture. References *Donald Duck and José Carioca first met in Brazil. *Donald carried a card with a black spade on one side and his information on the other side. The card indicated he lived in Hollywood. José carried a similar card which gave his home as Rio de Jainero, Brasil. Continuity *The canonicity of this short is questionable, as it depicts Donald Duck and José Carioca as being painted into existence as opposed to being flesh-and-blood beings. Of course, it is worthy to note that this concept does fit with the concept of toons and Toon versions of both Donald and José appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Thus, the argument could be made that Aquarela do Brasil depicts the births of Toon Donald and Toon José, not the flesh-and-blood versions of them who descended from others birds, not just a paintbrush. It's also possible that the events of the short did happen to the flesh-and-blood Donald and José, but that the sequences involving the painter are non-canonical and are a storytelling method rather than a concrete fact. *''The Three Caballeros'' (1944), in its role as a sequel to Saludos Amigos, is also something of a sequel to this film, reusing José Carioca, who already knows Donald by the events of The Three Caballeros, indicating that the film takes place chronologically after Aquarela do Brasil, where Donald and José are shown meeting each other for the first time. *Donald references the events of this film in Two Happy Amigos (1960), saying to José, "Hey, remember when you taught me the samba?" *''Legend of the Three Caballeros'' (2018) plays itself as something of a sequel to this film, seemingly taking place in between Aquarela do Brasil and The Three Caballeros. This can be deduced as Donald and José do not feel the need to introduce themselves to each other during the events of Dope-a-Cabana, yet Panchito Pistoles does introduce himself to both, indicating that the show depicts Panchito's first meeting of Donald and José but may or may not depict Donald and José's first meeting of each other. It would make sense that Donald and José met prior to Dope-a-Cabana as they clearly met during the events of Aquarela do Brasil. Songs *''Aquarela do Brasil'' Behind the scenes Aquarela do Brasil was originally released as the final segment of Saludos Amigos on August the 24th, 1942. It was later released as a stand-alone short on June the 24th, 1955. It was directed by Wilfred Jackson and starred Clarence Nash as Donald Duck and José Oliveira as José Carioca. The short was named after and features the 1939 song, Aquarela do Brasil. Notes and References Category:Stories Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Donald Duck stories Category:José Carioca stories Category:1942 stories Category:1955 stories Category:Wilfred Jackson stories